Pillow Talk
by Houki Minami
Summary: We all love lemons. Hate lemon, pity lemon, friendship lemon, thank lemon, drunk lemon, CRACK lemon, or just the simple vanilla. However, how our brave... Couple deals with their relationship after a steamy night by the dawn of the next day? jaune X Harem/ NO lemons, T just to be safe.
1. Vanilla Arkos!

**Hey, there, RWBY fanon! So... Let's try this again, JauneXHarem! I know, I know my past history with those, but with such a simple, yet solid idea, maybe it won't be a bother to write long chapters, and maybe writer's block won't attack me just as before. For now, this will be only a one-shot, but maybe with enough encouragement, it can become a series. It's only a given in this fandom regarding Jaune Harem' fics, really. Trust me, I know...**

 **Quick sinopsis: The possible pillow-talks after Jaune's hypothitical lemon stories. It's kinda like an epilogue, only without a story... Scrap that.**

 **RWBY doens't belong to me.**

* * *

 **The scenario: jaune confessed to Pyrrha after a surprise date set-up by their teammates!**

* * *

"..."

"Huhuh..."

"* **YAWN!** *..."

"Good morning, Jaune."

"Huh? Whoa...! I mean...! G-Good morning Pyrrha..."

"Heheh..."

"Well... Since you're here, it means it was all real, we actually... Did it, huh?"

"Yes, we did. Last night was fantastic, Jaune. It's... It's like a dream come true."

"Yeah. I know. And I'm sorry..."

"Huh...?"

"Sorry about keep it a secret for so long... I mean, you already knew about my past feelings for Weiss, but I'd never think that..."

"Jaune, I love you."

"I know, you said that yesterday, and I was really happy. It's just... I mean, why would you choose a guy like me, of all people? You're Pyrrha Freaking Nikos! A champion that anyone would kill and die to be this close to you! Compared to you, I'm just..."

"Jaune..."

"It's just... Why me, Pyrrha? You know that I don't deserve to be a team Leader, I don't even deserve to be in Beacon at all. It's just so surreal for me, my head is spinning~...!"

"Is it? Jaune, I love because... You're one of the few that sees me the way I want to be seen. You see the real me, and that's enough for me. I was so happy that... You felt that way as well. And when we made love, I could see heaven... It was wonderful."

"Yeah, it was good, wasn't it? Can't believe reading my sisters' old teenage magazines would actually help me like that of all things!... And maybe how to make some kickass haircuts."

" ***GIGGLE*** Dummy...!"

"Hahah...!"

"..."

"..."

...

"So, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have... Done it with you in any other situation, Jaune."

"Sorry, it's just... Everything went so fast! I mean, first Team RWBY pushing me up and down around, then Nora and Ren guiding me to that fancy restaurant, and then finding you there of all places! the dinner! The confessions! All those fuzzy feelings and then... *GULP*, you know..."

"Yeah, it was kinda rushed. I'm sorry."

"N-No! You don't need to apologize! In fact, I think I'm the one who have to say sorry! Hormones and stuff, y'know! So, if it was too rushed for your or worse, I hurt you... I'm sorry!"

"It was my first time, y'know."

"Yeah, mine too."

"But I'm glad that it was with you, the one that I love. At least I know it was special... For both of us."

"Ahahah, yeah."

"..."

"..."

...

"We better get dressed and wake up. We don't want the others to be worried about our disappearance. Besides, we have to tell them the news about us!"

" ***GIGGLE!*** , Jaune, I think they already know. Or rather, already knew for a while now..."

"They do?! B-But I thought...! I haven't even called Ren or Ruby about...! Wait, does that mean that dinner...! And the others pushing me around...!"

"Huhuh, you're such a dolt, Jaune."

"*SIGH!*, I guess you're right... But a bigger than I thought..."

"Maybe. But you're my dolt."

"Hahah... Thanks."

 ***chu~!***

"Can we stay like that... A little longer?"

"U-Uhhh... Sure. Since everybody knows it by now... *SIGH!*... I don't see why not."

"Thank you. I love you, Jaune."

"No problem, and I love you too, Pyrrha."

* * *

 **Andf that's that. Not very long, but eh, what can you do? It was quick, but fun to write nonetheless. I hope you all enjoyed and I hope it didn't go too much ooc about it, but this is a jaune harem fic, he can be anything... ANYTHING!**

 **Up next(Maybe): Awkward lancaster!**


	2. Awkward Lancaster!

**Hey, fandom, I'm back with this little story, and as always, let's change the pace back to lancaster, one of my favorite ships. I had an idea too: how about I write all the possible ships for jaune, then we can go shipping others? Y'know, for the lulz. Remember Taiyang: Entire... TEAM! Up to the chapter, now.**

 **as always, RWBY doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

"..."

"..."

...

"So... We did it."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Do you... Do you regret it?"

"No! I said I wanted to show everybody how an adult I am! It's just... I could never thought you were... So well-gifted."

"..."

"...?"

" ***BLUSH!** * Ruby, please don't ever repeat that! Even after everything, I can't picture you saying that!"

"A-Ah! Sorry, Jaune! Maybe it's because it was my first time, and you're the closest male friend I have, and... And... I wanted to show Yang I'm not a child anymore!"

"Uh-huh..."

"Oh God, I know it sounds that I've used you or something, b-but I chose you because I trust you, and... And... I knew that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Well, kinda, I mean, when you..."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It was also my first time, and I... I was so confused... And lost... And horny... Sorry, Ruby!"

"N-No! It's fine, Jaune! It was just... It was my first time and all, I was expecting it. But really, I think you were freaking out worse than I was."

"But you were bleeding! I had all the rights to freak out!"

"Really, now..."

"Y-You're making fun of me; aren't you?"

"No, I'm not! ... Okay, just a little."

"..."

"But... It felt good. It hurt a little, but in the end, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Ruby..."

"It sounded weird again, didn't it?"

"J-Just a little."

"Huh. But... I was right to choose you. I'm glad that... You were my first, Jaune."

"..."

"Jaune?"

"Eheh. Anytime, Rubes."

"H-Hey, don't pat me like that! I'm not a child... Anymore!"

"Yeah, you're right."

...

"So, now what?"

"Jaune?"

"I mean, we already... Did it, so what? Are we friends, l-lovers...?"

"Uuuuh~, we can be... Those things Yang said friends are when they're still friends even after they've... Done it. I guess it was... 'Friends with cheesecakes'!"

"I guess you mean 'friends with benefits'."

"Yeah! We're friends with benefits now! Whatever that means..."

"I-I see..."

"What, you don't like it?"

"No, it's not that! I'm glad that we're still friends and stuff, it's just kinda weird, y'know?"

"Well, at least we got that out nicely. I was worried that... Our friendship wouldn't be the same after we... Did it. After all... You're someone precious to me."

"You're also my precious someone, Ruby. How can I say, I should be the one honored to be chosen as your first."

"Ahahah... Talking like that, it looks like we're already together-together."

"It does, doesn't it? Ahahah..."

"Eheheh...!"

"..."

"..."

...

"There's only one thing that really bugs me about this whole ordeal, Ruby."

"W-What is it?! You said you used protection!"

"No! No! I did, don't you worry about that! It's just, uh~, how is Yang and the others react to know that... Y'know."

"Oh... Oh! Oooooooh~!"

"...?"

"Oooooooh! Ooooooh!"

"You... Didn't think this through?!"

"H-Hey, don't go pointing fingers! I have everything absolutely under control! Mostly..."

"M-Mostly..."

"I think Blake won't mind, and with a little of persuasion, I can make Weiss to forgive me, but Yang..."

"Uuuh-huuuuuh...?"

"Well, maybe I can first tell her I've lost my virginity... No, wait, she'll break everyone's legs by the next day... Uh, how about we said that we're a thing... No, that way will only make things worse when I said it... M-Maybe You can... I dunno, disappear for a while until I sorta things out?"

"F-For how long?"

"N-Not much, maybe one or two... Decades."

"T-That's a pretty long time...!"

"If she doesn't find you first..."

" ***SIGH!*** Y'know what? Better confess once and for all and face the consequences."

"Wait, Jaune! You can't do that! I was the one who asked for us to... Do it! I don't want you in pieces because of me!"

"Gotta face the consequences sometime, right? It's not like I wasn't part of it. Maybe if I say I'll take full responsibility for it, she'll go easy on me..."

"Jaune, are you sure?"

"Not really, but I'll face things like a man and an Arc. Also, I don't want you to take the full blame since we both agreed to... Do it."

"Jaune..."

"Huh...?"

 ***Chuu~!***

"R-Ruby...?!"

"I-It's a lucky charm! Also... Thanks, Jaune. You're a real friend."

"I-I do what I can, Rubes. Eheh... So, better get dressed and prepare myself for it. What do you think it's best: call Yang and the others or maybe find her and..."

 **"I already have this covered, Vomit Boy!"**

""...?!""

 ***BOOOOOOM!***

"A-Ah...! Sis!"

"Y-Yang...!"

 **"So, making a number on my dear little sister right under our same roof? You got guts, Vomit Boy... Too bad you won't be having them for too long!"**

"What, Yang...! Wait a minute...!"

"Y-Yeah, please! I can explain...!"

 **"That's great, so explain to MY FISTS, ARC!"**

"Hyaaaaaaaaah...!"

"Yang~...!"

* * *

 **And that's that. This hsould be the part where I ask for suggestions... But I won't, because it'd be a cheap trick to receive reviews, and no one wants that, I guess. So, until next chapter, stay golden~..**

 **UP NEXT: Tsundere white knight.**


	3. Tsundere White Knight!

**Hey, Rwby fandom, how long it has been?**

 **writer's block in the way, my mind not going well and college being kind of a bitch, but at least I was able to bring you all the new chapter, featuring now White Knight. I hope you all enjoy it, I'll be happy for that, thank you.**

 **as always, RWBY doesn't belong to me, thank you~.**

* * *

"Unbelievable... Just unbelievable..."

"Zzzzz... Zzzzz..."

"Arc, you just had the honor of taking the virginity of Weiss Schnee, one and only accepts no substitutes! And the first thing you think after that is... Taking a nap. Figures, why am I not surprised?"

"Zzzz... Zzzzz..."

"Should've known something like that would happen the moment I accepted that date. First a meeting at a cheap ice-cream shop, then an opera play that I've seen countless times already, and finally dinner at a five-star restaurant. Not that it was bad, of course, but... Sigh, you shouldn't bother THAT much with a date with me."

"Zzzz... Zzzz..."

"Why do you keep trying, Jaune? It's not like dad will accept someone like you, even if you're an Arc. But knowing you, which I do more than you think, you probably don't really know what the Schnee family really is in this world, right? Kahahah~..."

"Zzz... Zzz..."

"But again... That only means that everything you said... Everything you did for me... Everything I felt when we... It was true. And not even with my sister Winter or with Team RWBY I felt so... Myself."

"Zzz... Zzz..."

"Would you treat me differently if you knew who I am from the start? I... I can't even imagine that. I mean, how many guys do you think ever called me 'Snow Angel'? Yet they all knew I was a Schnee, I was the heiress of the SDC, and everything they would say and buy for me to get my attention were so... Empty. Not you, not you."

"Zzz... Zzz..."

"What I'm trying to say is... With you, I feel like I'm a person, myself. Not a Schnee, not a heiress, not just 'that stuck-up bitch that smells like milk'(I should trademark that, really), but... Just Weiss, the Weiss that a few people know and see, the Weiss that you fell in love with even when she would treat you like trash, the Weiss that... Is falling in love."

"Zzz... Zzz..."

* **ROLL!***

"Look at you, now. Sleeping so peacefully even after taking my virginity. I should feel offended... But I am not. Somehow, this makes me feel even more... Me, if that makes any sense."

"Zzz... Zzz..."

"*GULP!* He's even handsomer when this close. Ana his lips... Taste like vanilla. Ah~, I'm getting dizzy, and I want to kiss him so bad~..."

"Zzz... Zzz..."

"Jaune, my dolt knight... I... I... I love-..."

"Zzz... Zz **-*POP!*** , *YAWN!*, man, what a nigh-Eh...?"

"...!"

"Huuuh~, Hey Weiss, good morning...? Uh, I know what we did and said last night, but why are yo-...?"

"Hyah!"

 ***HEADBUTT!***

"Owowowowow...! What the dust~! That hurt, snow Angel!"

"That's for...! That's for...! Ugh, I don't know! And quit calling me 'Snow Angel'!"

"What? Why? You didn't bother me calling you that when we...!"

"Hush."

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Now, let's get dressed and go back to Beacon before people start getting ideas! And for the record, even after what happened, we're not together-together... Yet."

"What was that?"

"I said we should date another time so you can compensate for this one! Now be quiet and get dressed!"

"Okay, okay! Ah! But since we're gonna have another date, how about that amusement park that opened not long ago! I mean, we can go on the Ferris wheel, and since I have a pretty good aim, I can get you...!"

"J-Just go! Let's just go!"

"O-Okay!"

...

...

"A **shark**..."

"Huh..."

"If you... Want to get a prize for me... On our next date... I wanna plushy shark..."

"You got it, snow Angel!"

"You! You... You... Dolt."

* * *

Y **eah, how do I put this, sometimes I can't write something without being incredibly sappy. I hope it wasn't so bad as the previous chapters. thanks for you read and have a nice day.**

 **UP NEXT: Comfort Yellow Mellow!**


	4. Comfort Yellow Mellow!

**Hey, there fanonl. Busy life has been holding back some of my updates, but at least i think I'm getting the hang of all of those things for now. Now, enough of the life of the most boring ficwriter around, let's go to the chapter, shall we?**

 **As always, RWBY doesn't belong to me. have a nice day!**

* * *

" **Zzz**..."

"..."

"Huuuuh... Man, what a night."

"..."

"Huh? Blake, you already up? Did I overslept?"

"Nu-uh. Actually, I didn't sleep, Jaune."

"R-Really?! Wow, that's really cool! I mean, I would want to keep myself awake for that long, and after we did last night I coul-...!"

"Jaune..."

"O-Oh... I get it. My bad."

"..."

"..."

...

"Uh, say, any reason for you to... Stay awake this whole time?"

"I was just... Thinking. About a lot of things."

"R-Really? Wow, but I think it's just like you. Ahahahah..."

"..."

"You... You want to share it? I did say I would help as I can, and... Well, it was because of that we're here... And stuff..."

"Yes. I'm sorry for that, I... Lost control there for a moment, and before I knew it, we ended up... Like this."

"Hey, I did say I'm all ears for your problems! Even though the situation... Kinda needed more than my ears this time around, hahah..."

"..."

"S-Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

"It's just... I'm kinda nervous with this whole thing. It was... My first time and... I dunno! I don't want your first to be that awkward too!"

"This... Wasn't my first."

"W-W-What?! You did... It, already?! With who?!"

"..."

"Oh... Oh! I-I'm sorry! I think... That's a sensitive subject. Dust, digging myself even deeper now, isn't it? Huuuuuuh~..."

"Jaune, that was exactly what I was thinking about."

"What...?"

"I... I can't explain. With you... Things were different, and not in a bad way. What Adam did to me... What we did... Wasn't love. With you... I..."

"..."

"Jaune..."

"B-Blake...?"

"Can we... Stay like this... For a bit longer? You're... Warm. With you... I feel something in my chest. They way you embraced me, saying that everything's was going to be okay... I feel warm. That's why... We end up like that... Can we stay like this a little longer?"

"..."

"...?"

"Sure. Come here. To be totally honest, I should be the one hugging you to be safe. I dunno if I can say anything about this Adam guy but, if you're okay with just me for now; I'll... I'll do my best."

"You don't need to do anything. Just... Embrace me, for now."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you, Jaune."

"Anytime, Blake..."

...

...

 ***Purrr~***

"Blake...? Did you just... Purred?!"

"Oh, sorry. It's just... You touched my ears and... Things like that happens."

"Oh. I see. My bad, then."

"You... You can do it again."

"What...?"

"..."

"Uuuuh~... Sure. Here, does it feel good here?"

" ***Purrrr~!*** , Yes, the best."

"Hahahah..."

" ***Purrr~*** "

* * *

 **Is this faunus racism? I dunno, but since everybody likes the 'blake's a cat-girl' meme, better roll with it and create something funny with it. I hope i didn't get too confusing or harring due to the style. I'm trying my best to give enough backstory without ending up too... I dunno, I think the world is Boring. With that said, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and wait for more~.**

 **UP NEXT: Last-night Firewall.**


	5. Last-night Firewall!

**Hey, fandom. Guess what. It's yang's time now! Since this chapter is actually kinda deeper than the others, I tried to convey thoughts into parenthesis in bold. I hope it can be understandable. I hope you all like this chapter and, as always, stay golden~!**

 **As always, RWBY doesn't belong to me~.**

* * *

"Uuuuugh~... My head..."

"So you finally woke up, huh? Didn't think it'll take so little, vomit-boy..."

"W-What... WHOA! Yang, what are you doing here?! W-Wait! Why Am I... Why are you... Why are we... Oooow~, and what the dust happened with my head? I feel like an Ursa Major ran over me..."

"A bear attacked you, alright, but not a Grimm. Do you remember anything from last night?"

"If it's something that I'll regret, then I don't want to remember~!"

"I dunno, vomit-boy, you were pretty badass last night, definitely a night for you to remember~. And I'm not just talking about what we did in this bed~!"

"Uuuuuugh~, this only makes my headache worse~... Is this what they call a Hangover?"

"In our case, I guess you can call it an ' _Yangover_ '. Eh, eh~...?"

"UUUUUUUUGH~..."

"Okay, okay. Let me get you an Aspirin for that headache. Or maybe you want me to get an ' _As-Pyrrhana_ ' instead~?"

"Yang, one more of those and my head either explodes or I'll split it myself..."

"Fine, fine vomit-boy. Take your time, I know how it is. Here's some water..."

"T-Thanks..."

...

...

"So, about last night... What happened?"

"Can't remember it yourself, even for a little?"

"Well, I remember Weiss... Still playing the hard type with me... For the 12th time this month. And then you invited me to a club to cheer me up a little, or something."

"Yes, go on."

"Once since there was only you there, I kinda remember that I was nervous about dancing with so many strangers. You offered me that Strawberry Sunrise drink and then... We..."

"Set the dancefloor on fire! I'm impressed!"

"Yeah... But then everything is darkness from there... Wait, don't tell me that...! I... R-... R-...!"

"If this 'R' is what I think it is, not a chance. You know me very well and how Xiao Long deal with certain things, and we... Did it because you still have those, so no."

"So... Uh..."

"But we did attract some attention back then. You see, I have history with the owner of the club and his bimbos, a not very good one at that, so he came around with his henchmen looking for trouble..."

" ***GULP*** Please don't tell me I did something embarassing! I'm already... Not a very physical person normally. What the dust did I do when drunk...?"

"No, that's the best part: You stood up for me."

"H-Huh...?!"

"Yep. Junior came with his goons and the twins, but before I could crash them around, you just stood between us and said some good ones for us. I mean, you just stood there and lectured us like Prof. Goodwitch would. Something about solving those problems outside, don't ruin everyone's fun and that we can always find another better club... That old bear couldn't say anything... And neither could I."

"i-It's that so? Hahahah... Sorry, I can't see myself talking like Glynda. But how we end up...?"

"It was already night when we got out of Junior's club, so we end up staying in this hotel for the night. There's only this bed, it was cold and we were a little drunk that... Things happened."

"So... Uh... It was..."

"Shhh~. Don't think too much, vomit-boy. Even if we were both drunk, you can't, and I wouldn't let you, touch me without my permission. And I have to say... You were great, pretty bold too."

"..."

"For being your first, it felt pretty good. Sure, it was mine too, but I don't think it'd make a difference. Hahah..."

"..."

"Vomit Boy...?"

"..."

"Jaune, are you... Crying?"

"W-What...? N-No, I'm not."

"Learn how to lie and hide it when you want to do both, Vomit Boy."

"Ugh... Even at this I suck."

"...?"

"It's... I'd like to be bold like this the whole time. That time with Weiss and Neptune, around the Grimms and Cardin, with my things as a Team leader... I bet if I were sober back then, I'd have to clean the dance floor. I couldn't even dance without some alcohol... I... I suc-..."

 ***FOIM FOIM!***

"Hmmmph~! Yang, they're... they're touching me..."

"I know. You can have them as much as you want."

"...?"

"It sucks, doesn't? being powerless and knowing it. But there's always a way, y'know. As long as you can walk on and keep moving forward, everything has a way, everything can change... That's what my uncle Qrow always says."

"Yang... Thank you. Your uncle seems like a nice guy, too."

"He's awesome. Just... Don't let him know about this. For our sake... Specially yours. I mean, really."

"A-Ahah... Ahahah... I'll... I'll remember that."

...

...

"Uh... Jaune...?"

"Yes...?"

"Just so you know... You're poking me."

"What do you mea-WHOA! I'm... I'm so sorry, Yang! I mean, it's morning, my body is all waking up and things like that happen an-...!"

 ***PUSH***

"Ugwah...! Y-Yang...? W-What...?"

"Y'know. I should take responsability for this one this time. Besides, I don't think our friends will mind our dissapearance for now."

"U-Uh..."

"What do you think, vomit boy?"

"S-Sure... I **(Be bold, Jaune!)**... ***GULP*** I'd love to."

"Heh, that's more like it. So, I guess we'll start our morning with a bang, jaune."

"Don't you mean with a _Yang_?"

"Ooooh~... Nice one."

"Eheheh..."

 ***Chuu~***

* * *

 **So, yeah, the longest chapter so far. It was a pretty intense ride, and I gotta say, I like to work with Yang's more motherly side. They wanted to make yang a wild party girl, but for me, she's always that cheerful second mother for Ruby and the gang as a whole. I always wondered how that would work on other characters.**

 **UP NEXT: Thanks Cearbannog(With Strut and stumble)**

 **Now I'm accepting suggestions and ideas, because I have no idea with who now. The things shipping does.**


	6. Thanks Cearbannog and Strut and stumble

I' **m not dead yet. S'up RWBY fandom. It has been a while, writer's block and RL stuff, but I'm back with more pillow talk! Nothing else to say, but a little warning: Since This chapter works with more than one character, I tried to convey some of the talks with different fonts, Jaune's being the regular one, for example. I hope it helped and didn't end up confusing. So, yeah, have a nice read!**

 **As always, RWBY doesn't belong to me~.**

* * *

"..."

 **"Kyuu~... Kyuu~... Kyuu~..."**

"Uuuuuh~, what the...? What the dust is with that nois-...?"

 **"Kyuu~... Kyuu~... Kyuu~..."**

"W-Whoa, Velv-...! ***PAFT*** hmmmm! Hmmm~!"

 _"Whoa, whoa there, Jauney-boy. You don't want to wake up little bun-bun after everything you did to her, do you?"_

"Hmmm~?! ***TURN.*** Ah, Coco."

 _"Yep. 'Morning to ya, lover-boy."_

"And... Velvet too. So what happened yesterday..."

 _"Was all~ real, Jauney-boy. I gotta say, Velvet was right in calling me to help her out."_

"R-Really? W-Well, it was my first time, too. So I was... Pretty nervous."

 _"And it showed. Fortunately, you big sis here got you two covered... Literally. Huh, If you can remember, the face Velvet made when we did it was anything but nervous~."_

"Y-You just wanted to mess with us, didn't you?"

 _"Guilty as charged, lover-boy. But seeing how Velvet talked about and how you defended her against that jerk Cardin... How can I say, I grew interested in you. Besides, that's my... Way of thanking you for taking care of little bun-bun."_

"I-It wasn't a big deal, really! Anybody would've done the same! I was... Just doing what a gentleman should do."

 _"And that's your reward, mr. Gentleman~. Being always on mission with the guys, I'm glad someone like you is around to take care of her._ "

"Uuuuh, doesn't that apply to you too? With all those toys and stuff. I think Velvet passed out with that carrot-shaped thing..."

 _"I think she liked it. She wasn't complaining, anyway. And by the way you... Did it with us, I'm sure you liked it too."_

"W-Were the bunny suits and the plugs really necessary, then?"

 _"Any complains?"_

"N-No, ma'am. Absolutely not."

 _"Kufufufuh~, you're so fun to tease, Jauney-boy. I think I'm starting to et attached to you as well. Who knows, if you and Velvet become a thing, I can get my share as well~. What do you think~?"_

"Aren't we going a little too fast?! I mean, I need some time to think!"

 _"Ohoh? Here, in this situation, in this time, after everything we've been through, and you need 'to think' now?"_

"I-I said something stupid, didn't I?"

 _"Yes, pretty stupid."_

"Sorry."

 ***CHU~!***

"...?"

 _"But don't think I don't like that in you, Jauney-boy. I dunno, that goofy side of yours makes me believe you'll be perfect for her. Think what you want, just know that you have my blessing... And something else, too if you want~."_

"T-Thanks...?"

 _"What's with that lack of will now? Be a man."_

"W-Wait...!"

 ***FOIM~!***

"H-Huh... Coco...?"

 _"C'mon, Jauney-boy. Show me again that side of yours~, let's play on the wild side again~. It's not like you're not ready already~."_

"A-Ah...! It's a... Normal reaction! It's morning and...!"

 _"Shhh~, just shut up and kiss me, Arc... And show me what you got."_

"I... I..."

 _"Chuu~..."_

 **"*MOAN~*, Is it morning already?"**

"...!"

"Ah...!"

 **"Uh~, Coco? Are you already up? Huuuh~, I had such a strange dream, and you were ther-... Ah!"**

"Errr... Good morning, Velvet?"

 **"J-J-Jaune...?! What are you...?! And ... Ah! Why are we...! And Coco Too...! Does... Does that mean?"**

"Uh... Yes, Velvet. Everything that happened between you, me and Coco... Happened."

 **"E-E-Even the suits and the toys...?"**

 _"Those are mine, yes, bun-bun. They were pretty handy, weren't they? You two didn't complain."_

 **"Hyuuuuh~... That's so embarrassing~! So everything I said and done to Jaune were true~! Now what should I say to him~! What can I say to him~!"**

 _"Hey, Velvet, he's right here in case you forgot. You can ask anything now."_

"Y-Yeah. I'm... Here."

 **"..."**

 _"..."_

"...?"

 ***CHU~!***

 **"T-Thank you... For protecting me, Jaune. That's... That's the best thing someone did for me. It makes me... Very happy."**

 _"Really? Because I can think of another thing that made you happy that can probably top that!"_

 **"Coco~! Not now!"**

"Anytime, Velvet. I might not be that strong or hat smart, but... I do what I can. Eheheh... I try my best."

 **"Heh... I know you do."**

"Yeah..."

 _"Okay, okay. Cute moment, you two. I think I'll like that! Your choices for men... Are quite neat, Velvet."_

 **"Eheh~...!"**

"Yeah. I... I do what I can. Hahah..."

 _"Huuuh~...? What was that~? Doubting yourself again, Jauney-boy? Do I need to pull that monster out again~?"_

"W-Wait... I mean! What are you...?!"

 ***CHU~!***

 **"A-Ah! Coco~! What are you doing?!"**

 _"What do you mean? Isn't that obvious? I'm helping little Jauney here again. Do you want to join us?"_

"W-W-What...?!"

 **"..."**

 _"...?"_

"V-Velvet...?"

 **"I... I want it."**

 _"Ohoh~, how bold of you, Bun-Bun~!"_

"V-Velvet...?!"

 **"You did say... For me to not be scared. Remember, Jaune? I'm just... Trying to be more bold... For you."**

"Ah... Ah...!"

 _"Nice words there, Velvet! Now, Jaune, just relax and let us do the trick~!"_

 **"I won't... I won't lose to you, Coco!"**

"Like I said, I need some time to thi-... Ghhhh~...!"

 ***CHU~!***

 ***CHU~!***

 _"Don't think for now, just feel, Jauney-boy~."_

 **"I'll try my best, Jaune! So please, don't say anything. I want you to feel good..."**

"O-Okay... It's not like I have a choice..."

 _"Oh, We can give you a choice~."_

 **"Who goes first: me or Coco?"**

* * *

 **So... Nothing more, unless a small lwed note. I promise I'll work the introductions better. Can't let Jaune sounds like a morose, now can I? I also hope it didn't end up confusing, I fool-proofed so that at least it can be at least understanble, and I hope i did a good job. So for now, that's it. Stay golden~!**

 **Up next: Accidental Excalibur(I guess that's the name?)**

 **Special thanks for those who sent some shipping ideas! Thank you, I'm all full now~!**


	7. Accidental Excalibur

**Hey, there,rwby fanon. it took a while for tyhe update, and honestly, not my best chapter, but at least I t5hink it was acceptable. I dunno, I like it, but that aside, I hope you all enjoy this little additional and hope for a next update. :3. I'll do my best as well!**

 **As always, RWBY doesn't belong to me, thank you very much!**

* * *

"..."

"Uuuuh~... Glynd-...?"

"Don't! Call me by my first name, mr. Arc..."

"Y-Yes, prof. Goodwitch."

"..."

"..."

"Huuuuh~, how this could happen? A student and a teacher... In such compromising situation..."

"I-It is, isn't it? Ahah... Ahahah... I mean, if she ever finds out, Yang will be joking about it nonstop..."

"Mr. Arc, please reconsider your priorities! This is the least of our problems right now."

"Y-Yes, ma'am..."

"Good."

"..."

"..."

"But... You still want to talk about it? Your problems, that is?"

"..."

"...?"

"*SIGH!*, curses. What kind of teacher am I, showing such a vulnerable side to my students, worse, forcing one of them to try to... 'Comfort' me."

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting us to... Do it, but if you're feeling better about it...!"

"..."

"I... I'll shut my mouth, now. 'Good' is the least thing a teacher like yourself would be feeling."

"..."

"Professor Goodwitch...?"

"Do... Do others actually think that of me?"

"H-Hey, no! I-I mean... Yes, but we kinda understand, I swear! Teaching in a school full of people like us, specially me, must be stressful!"

"It really is, but I can't... Show weakness in front of you all. As a professor, It is my duty to also demonstrate to you all how to be professional. If any of you show even a bit of hesitance..."

"But... It's okay to have a time to rest, right? I mean, I don't know how's a teacher's life, but I know It's busy and stuff~! So... Uh... Yeah, maybe you should rest once in a while! I mean, there must be a time, when it's... Okay to rest and have nice time..."

"..."

"...?"

"Huh, I'm impressed. Maybe mr. Arc can show a high level of eloquence and charm in his speech in order to ease the weight of his previous actions."

"Ahah... Ahahahah... Wow, using those complicated words... I think I did a good job now..."

"But still, doesn't excuse the recklessness of our actions. No matter the intentions, we're both in the wrong here, mr. Arc."

"Y-Yeah, I should've known that. A teacher and a student... What a thing..."

"..."

"So... What do you want to do? Any Ideas?"

"Let's... Let's just pretend nothing happened, and forget about what happened between us."

"...?!"

"Why are you so surprised? If this hurt your feelings, I apologize, mr. Arc. However, if we keep this kind of relationship, it might be... Dangerous. Not to mention, your pride as an Arc will also be tainted, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes. You are, prof. Goodwitch."

"*SIGH!*, Jaune... You did nothing wrong, I know how you are and your intentions. At least you made the difference in my day, even for a little."

"Thanks. That makes me feel a little better."

"Right. Now, let's get dressed and move on with our day. You have classes with prof. Port, am I correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Perfect. I shall go on with my schedule as well. Remember, whatever happened within these four walls will stay only between us."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And maybe next time, you'll convince me better to stay a little longer here..."

"Yes. Ma'a-... Wait; what?"

"Huhuh..."

"W-Wait, what? Prof. Goodwitch? What did you say? W-Where are you going? Glynda? Hey, Glynda~...!"

* * *

 **Kinda sad, but I hope I ended it in a positive vibe. I dunno, I can't really be all that gloomy and doomy. I hope you guys liked it.**

 **UP NEXT: Winter Soldier(I guess that's what it's called? I dunno)**


	8. Winter soldier

**I'm not dead yet, FNDM.**

 **S'up, long time no see. Same old,, same old for me, I have no excuse to negligent this fic, but I kinda ran out ogf scenarios for this fic, actually, particularly this pairing, since, well, I always want to stay as close as possible from the good part of suspension of disbelief, and so... Here it is, the new chapter of this small fic. I hope you all like!**

 **As always, RWBY doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

"I think we can have a small interval now, Mr. Arc. Or maybe would you rather go on with my test?"

"Interval! Interval! P-Please, just... Let me take a break... Ms. Winter~...!"

"Very well, then. You're now allowed to rest a bit."

"Arfff~! Arffff~! Arffff~!"

"But I must say, mr. Arc, for what my sister has been telling me, and having my first impression of you, I can admit that your performance in bed has been... Quite surprising."

"Y-Yeah... *Arf! Arf!* That kind of thing probably... *Arf! Arf!* Cwme from my of man... *Arf! Arf!*, Seven sisters, baby... Ow~..."

"Seven sisters? This information colors me surprise, although it explains quite a handful."

"T-That's an Arc for you, ms. Winter...! Owowow..."

"I see. From what I'm gathering, you'll make my sister quite happy. I'm glad for that."

"Of course!... I mean, after that it might take quite a while for me to stand a say anything... But! You can mark my words, ms. Winter, this Arc will never make his snow angel unhappy."

"..."

"I-It sounded weird, right? I-I mean... I'll make sure she's always satisfied! Duh! C'mon Jaune, take your mind out of the gutter...!"

"No need to worry, mr. Arc. I can see that you're different from the other suitors Weiss is so tired of seeing. You have something they lacked, and I'm sure Weiss is yet to discover that."

"Okay, now you're the one who's phrasing, ms. Winter!"

"..."

"I'll... I'll shut up."

"No, please, continue. I wonder what this 'phrasing' of mine made you think of me."

"I-It's nothing...! I mean... Just stupid stuff people my age says! Yeah, don't... Don't worry about that!"

"..."

"Eeeeek~..."

"Very well, but just this time."

"*PHEW!* Thank you very much."

"Huh..."

"But... It's a promise! I know this sounds weird after what... _You did to me and part of my pelvic bones_... But if I pass this... Test... I won't disappoint you, nor betray your trust! Arc promise!"

"Huh, charming. You're determinate, as you proven me already."

"Heheh... Eheheh... It's not really that hard, really."

"...?"

"I mean, doing... It with you, it's not that hard to get in the mood."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, my god. Oh my god oh my god! That sounded weird again, didn't it? I'm so sorry, it's... Those things get out of my mouth so easily, and I'm. So. Stupid! Ugh! Sorry, my bad..."

"Mr. Arc."

"Eeek! Y-Yes, ma'am...?"

 ***CHU~!***

"...?!"

"I'm glad to hear this. As far as any suitor of Weiss goes, you're the one who has my utmost blessing. I trust you, Jaune Arc, and I am sure you'll make my sister very happy."

"T-Thanks, miss Winter. All right...!"

"Huh..."

"Does... Does that mean I passed the test."

"One of them, but not this one."

"E-Eh...?"

"In fact, I think this is enough of a break for your test. Let us resume, shall we?"

"W-Wait! Not even a sports drink to help a little?! I mean, I gotta rehydrate and stuff or els-... HNNNNNNPH...!"

"Please spare your mouth for training only. We still have a long way to go, mr. Arc."

" _EEEEEEK_ ~...!"

"My, what a cute scream~."

* * *

 **And now I bid you all the end of the chapter with a small dose of kink. I dunno, why not a sadist winter for whatnot? Not exactly a sadist to not to leave a bad taste in my mouth. Might just have been a slip on my imagination and wishful thinking, oh well...**

 **Maybe this chapter was a little repetitve? If so, I'm sorry, it was the best I could muster for this pairing, I swear.. Next chapter though, I have already things planned!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Captured Creamed Onesie(I guess that's the name?)**


	9. Captured Creamed onesie

**Hello, FNDM. Guess what: I finished this chapter! It was just the unholy combination of author's block, no-idea scenario and others story in the way, plus RL issues. But as promised, here's my little recover from my issues and probably a little more particpation around here. Sorry again and have a good read... I guess?**

 **NOTE: Neo doesn't speak here, sorry.**

 **RWBY doesn't belong to me, thank you.**

* * *

"..."

"Owww~... My head; what the hell happened? Ruby? Ren? Nora? Are you there? Guys? Guys~...?"

"..."

"H-Huh...? Wait a minute, where's Crocea Mors and... Why... Why am I on a bed and... Why can't I move? W-Wait, are those... Cuffs?! What the Dust is going o-... You!"

"..."

"You... You're that little girl Yang talked about hanging out with Torchwick! You tried to kill my friends!"

"..."

"You don't even try to deny it... Where are Ruby and the others?! W-What did you do them?! And why only me am trapped in here?! Tell me!"

"..."

"No wait, I remember. I heard some sounds coming from some ruins, went there to investigate alone, then a rock fell on my head... Wait, it was YOU!"

"..."

"No? So that means... Uh... Ow, that's awkward..."

"..."

"Stop looking at me like this! Accidents happen! I was training and this is not the first time this happens... Wait, I'm just carving myself deeper; ain't I?"

"..."

"You don't need to be honest about everything! Gosh..."

"..."

"But if I'm here with you... This only means that... GASP! What do you want from me?!"

"..."

"If it's information about my friends and our objectives, forget it! I'm not the same goofball others make fun of from before! I won't say anything, no matter how horrible the consequences are!"

"..."

"...?"

 ***SHING!***

"Eeeek...!"

"..."

"I mean... nice try, but from all the Grimms I've fought over the months, this sword won't do anything to m-...!"

 ***ZING!* *RIP!***

"Kyaaahahah! My clothes! My armor!"

"..."

"W-What now?! Thinking you can humiliate me?! I had it worse back in Beacon!"

"..."

"W-Wait! G-Get off me! Wait, don't touch there! This doesn't suppose to be in your mout-... Awww~...!"

.

 ***ROUGHLY 5 MINUTES LATER...***

.

"..."

"Aaaff...! Aaaaff...! Aaaaff...! Nice try, but this is not gonna work on me! (It felt good, I won't deny it), but your charms won't seduce me even in the slightest! It might've work on others, but not me!"

"...!"

"...?"

"..."

"A-Are you blushing...? Did I say something strange or...?"

"..."

"W-Wait, what's the big idea?! Why are you undressing too?! N-Nice try, but I did say seduction won't work on m-...!"

"..."

"...,"

"..."

"I-It's a natural reaction! A girl wouldn't understand, but guys have... Those kind of things for the stupidest reasons! Don't go thinking you have me yet! You're evil! Eeeeeviiiiiiilll~...!"

"..."

"W-Wait! G-Get off me! This is wrong! What are you...! H-Hey! Don't touch me there! N-No...! D-Don't do it...! Don't do iiiiiiit~...!"

.

 ***MORE 10 MINUTES LATER.***

 **.**

"Gasp! Gasp! Why... Why are you doing this?"

"..."

"Like I said, seduction won't work! (It felt good nonetheless, but) You won't fool me! You'll see, you can do whatever you want with me, but my friends will come, and then you'll be in so much trouble!"

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"H-Hey, what's with that face? C-C'mon, that way you'll make me feel bad."

"..."

"What now? I-I know! You're trying to confuse me, right?! I knew, you just want to jumble my mind and make me talk! I knew it!"

"...!"

"H-Hey, don't get any closer! I know your plan, now! No need to...!"

 ***Chu~!***

"...!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Err..."

"..."

"Uh... well... okay... That was a thing."

"..."

"I know this sounds boonkas, but... I mean, do you... Do you like me?"

"..."

"H-Hey, say something."

"..."

"Stop making that face! You're just making me more and more confused! Gyaaaah! This is so... I don't know! What can I do in situations like that!"

"..."

"Oh, no! P-Please, don't cry! I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry, it's just... This is happening so fast, and you were with Torchwick and stuff, I kinda got scared about all of this! Please, stop crying!"

"..."

"Look, this is really, really weird, but since you... Like me, I guess we can... Talk things out. Uuuuh... I mean... We can actually do something about it instead of being, y'know, all 'cuff me up and sexually assault me' stuff."

"..."

"W-Whoa, you're pretty cute smiling."

"..."

"A-Ah, I said something embarrassing? My bad..."

"..."

"Ahahahah..."

"..."

"But seriously, could you untie me? I think I almost forgot, but the circulation on my body is kinda making me lightheaded, in not a good way..."

"..."

"Thanks. Maybe you're not so bad after all..."

"..."

"Much better. So, uh, about my clothes..."

"..."

"Uh... I mean; you do have a spare, at least something, right? Like what Torchwick wears or something? No? So uh..."

"..."

"Well, better than nothing, I guess..."

.

 ***LATER...***

.

" **So you're saying me that the ruin had a secret passage inside..."**

"Yes!"

 **"Which dumped you in a swamp full of Grimm, which ripped your clothes apart."**

"Uh-huh! Definitely!"

 **"And that you 'improvised' by using some leaves and wood to make something out of what Coco would design, that inexplicably fell too tight on you."**

"Y-Yes, Ruby. M-My mom is the one who picks the clothes for me, so, uh; yeah! I didn't think this through too much. E-Eheheheh...!"

 **"..."**

"Eeek..."

 **"Okay! I understand! Next stop: Haven!"**

"Oh, thank Dust..."

* * *

 **Man, this chapter wasn' actually that simple to pull off. I mean, the concept was there, but the idea of what brought it took so much out of me, what a shame. I need put my things together now. I hope it doesn't get any worse than that. Heheheh... I hope you all liked it, since well, this is mostly just minimalistic story-telling, and I hope you all wait for the next chapter.**

 **UP NEXT: Entire team.(Just this once and for fun, I swear)**


	10. Entire team(kinda)

**Hey there, RWBY fandom.**

 **Sorry about my delays and overall laziness. I can't blame anyone but myself by my fault in schedules. Also, this chapter was actually pretty hard to pull off, no pun intented. After all, I wanted to write a troll chapter with the entire team experience, but then started to regret every decision about it, so I couldn't make it in the end, and got stuck in writer's block hell. I hope I don't end up melodramatic, and I'm sorry for that. But I'll promise I'll start updating this fic more, and maybe end my Sunnybee's one-shot.**

 **As always, RWBY doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Leaving so soon, Huntsman? How rude. You know you can stay here as long as you want, my offer is still available."

"I... Can't. I won't. I'm sorry, Cinder, but what happened between us Stays within these four walls. Your enticing words and body might had me for a moment, but **THE HUNTSMAN** has only one lady on his mind, and that lady... IS JUSTICE!"

"Are you sure, Huntsman? Think about it, with our powers combined, there won't be any Huntsman or Huntress who could stand in our way. Together, we can rule Remnant city and bring Mayor Ozpin down! And people will finally learn to fear the Huntsman!"

"I'm sorry, Cinder. But no deal. You're a villain, and I'm a champion of Justice. And a champion of Justice cannot love anyone but Justice itself. My body may be ready and willing, but my spirit shall forever light freedom

And righteousness upon the shadows of Remnant city, the shadow evildoers like you cast with every step you take."

"But... I don't understand, Huntsman. This world is vile and rotten to the core, and even if you defeat the likes of us, another shadow will be cast upon you, maybe one that not even you will be able to stop it."

"Until then, I shall fight to the end."

"But why, Huntsman? Why turn down my offering? Think, we shall share this bed every night, and bring chaos every day, until there is nothing left. This world turned its back against us, against YOU, yet you insist in protecting it? Why? Just why?"

"I could tell you, but villains like you wouldn't ever understand... Unless you've bought the Blue-ray disk of _The Huntsman: ZERØ_ , which explains my tragic yet heroic backstory. Only then you would understand."

"Really...?"

"Not to mention the special features including half an hour of extra scenes and director's voiceovers, but that's not important. What important is, duty calls, and so I bid you goodbye, Cinder. The next time we meet, we shall be enemies, never forget that."

"..."

 ***VOOOSH!***

"Sigh... So be it, Huntsman. But never you forget as well: one day, you shall be mine. And on this day, you either with me, or among the corpses sustaining my newest empire. Mark my words, my worst enemy... And my love..."

...

" _ **Yawn**... Good night, Cinder. Oh, where's The Huntsman? Did he leave already?"_

"Yes, Emerald. He did."

 _"Oh... Too bad. I must say, that was an incredible night."_

 **"Speak for yourself... I can't feel my butt..."**

" _" Shut up, Mercury. "_ "

* * *

 **Yeah, kinda short chapter, but I'll promise I'll do better next time. And whaddaknow, I actually pulled an "ENTIRE TEAM"... Kinda. no matter, I promise to do best next chapter. Now, I'll just need a pairing for that. Don't worry, I already have a list for it, so next chapter shall be sooner... I hope.**

 **thanks for the interest and, greetings~.**


End file.
